pokeespectaculosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:Lau-Cynda~
Archivo:Kirlia by Anabel.png Welcome! Benvido! Bienvenido! Bienvenue! A mi discusión! No te olvides de firmaaar! Y si te olvidas te corto la nariz n_n Archivo:Cyndaquil by Anabel.png n////n ¿De-de verdad te gustan mis historias?¿DE VERDAD DE LA BUENITAAA?O//////O¡¡Conseguiste dejarme rojaaaaaa!!>////< Pero en el buen sentido claro=D.Wiiiiii(Yo también estoy un poco loca xD)¿Podría ser amigas Cyn?¿Te puedo llamar Cyn? Bueno,tú respondes.^_^ Llámame Dawn =D Hola Hola por que borraste tu ficha en las audiciones de mi reality buelvela a hacer es que la necesito por favor ★K!ng★ 22:02 10 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola! Veo que eres nueva, si necesitas ayuda estoy aqui para ayudarte, tengo experiencia xD Aunqeu veo que te las apañas muy bien OwO Veo que no tienes casi amigos ¿quieres que seamos amigas? :3 Besos linda! x3 мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 07:48 11 sep 2010 (UTC) :3 Me alegro que aceptaras n_n si te quieres relacionar mas con lo de pe puedes entrar aki http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon suele aver mucha gente y es muy facil hacer amigos! xauuu n_n мιкα-¢нαη ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαямє? 11:51 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola veo que eres nueva quieres ser mi amiga? y tengo una historia la historia se trata del pantano del aligator(feraligatr) el vive en el pantano que es solitario y cualquiera que entra a su pantano no sale con vida xD ★K!ng Hatake★ 00:08 13 sep 2010 (UTC) ok Si es el feraligtr que mata a todo el mundo y mi pokemon favorito es kingdra y el tuyo? ★K!ng Hatake★ 13:51 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Tengo una ¡Pesadilla en Elm street! si no sabes de que va, te dejo el enlace: http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pesadilla_en_Elm_Street. El lumineonluminoso claro si que podemos! de cara ponme a lumineon, ¿vale? El lumineonluminoso *O* Waaaawwww Me encantan 'tus historias.x3 Sobre todo la de MI aventura pokémon en Galicia.*w*Pero no sé el código para ponerme la placa.D: Yo,la fan de Infernape y jirachis shinys x3 hola hola seria bueno q en tu novela de aventuras bajo almuhadas q salga chuky jejje no¿? 190.84.179.94 19:33 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola, An n.n ''¿Qué tal? Bueno, empecé a leer tus historias y me gustaron mucho, así que me inscribí para la segunda temporada de Miedo entre almohadas. Pero tengo una duda que espero que me puedas aclarar si no te molesta. En las inscripciones pusiste algo de que los que habíamos elegidos películas de terror no sé qué, no recuerdo el término que usaste. Lo que pasa es que yo puse una película de terror, pero no es ninguna de las que vos parodeaste en tu novela. ¡Ah!, y también te quería preguntar si quisieras ser mi amiga, es que me caíste muy bien >=3 Hehe. Bueno, me despido ~ ¡Xauuu! '''єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥ 19:26 16 sep 2010 (UTC) ¡Shí! x3 Quiero ser fantasma y asustar a tooodooos, mwahaahaaha xD Bueno, esperaré con ansias que empieces la novela *W* єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ ♥ 19:50 16 sep 2010 (UTC) O////O ¡¡¡T PUSISTES LA PLACAAAAAA de Las grandes aventuras de Allegra!!!¡¡¡GRACIAS!!!¡¡¡ME HIZISTES FELIIIZ!!!xD Yo,la fan de Infernape y jirachis shinys x3 /* Si! n.n! */ Si la voy a seguir es que no tenia ideas asi que voy a hacerlo cada jueves y el otro cada martes [[User:KingDragon 5|'кιηgнaтaкє ']][[Usuario discusión:KingDragon 5|'ιтαℓια :D ']] 20:41 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Holaaaaaaa queria saber si quieres ser mi amiga??? y me encantan tus novelas, sobre todo la de miedo, me encantan!! espero que aceptes un si, atte: ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 21:02 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola wooooooola me preguntaba si kieres ser mi amiga =DDDD, si es asi me dirias tu pok favorito, gracias x3, otra cosa kisiera saber si te kieres inscribir en High School Pokemon - The Adventure =D Gracias [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Oye ¿No te importaria ke fuesemos amigash? verdad ^^ Veo k t gushtan los gijinkas , dime k t parecen mis moemons (sprites de gijinkas) Los puedes ver aski : Pokémon Future Epero k t gusten , y si keres k t aga uno diimeloh Chauucittoh Ah x cierto , soy brenda [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']] 13:02 17 sep 2010 (UTC) aMMM El de kirlia , lu tngo hecho y nu t lu puedo dar xk s mi poke favorito xDD Lu siento , si me pides otro ... a lo mejor [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']] 13:08 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Creo.. no entendistes. Ninguno de alli , solo digo k t aga uno k no salga ahí. Entiendes? Porque esos sprites los hise para mi novela. Te decia k escojieras un pokemon y yo te asia el sprite , pero ninguno de los k salian en Pokémon Future Entiendes? [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']] 13:21 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Aki esta! Este no me salio muy bien , pero es de los primeros k ise (lo tenia guardado en una carpeta de archivos xDD) Archivo:Flygon-Moemon-Para-Anabell-Cynda-From-Munchlax-code.png Espero que te guste [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']] 13:40 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Me alegro ^^ De ke te guste Si kieres algo mas no dudes en pedirmelo [[User:Munchlax-code|'☆ђσтQυєєη☆']][[User talk:Munchlax-code|'♥тheßєsт ']]13:42 17 sep 2010 (UTC) x3 no sabia ke eras fan de glee, derepente no habras visto mi serie es casi identica a glee, es esta, si kieres entrar, las audiciones se akabaron para la segunda temporada, pero te puedo incluir solo deja tus datos en mi dicucion [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] x333 me di cuenta, despues de ver tus placas xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, Bueno los datos son nombre: cara MM: descripcion: firma: solo eso =D. gracias [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] siii claro me encataria creo que eres la unica aprate de kan que lee mis historia =( pero no importa me encanta mismagiusAlex Dime lo que quieras mi novela y no olvides resolver el misterio 20:39 17 sep 2010 (UTC) a y una cosa mas como se hacen placas la de sombra caen las primera gotas de sangre la hizo kan y la de ie (isla del entrenador) me salio muy mal me enseñas?? Hii o.o Me gusto tu pagina de usuario, esta muy bella n.nU.. Pos eso, cuidate y salu2s n.n--~*Jc*~ 20:11 22 sep 2010 (UTC) x33 Gracias amixxxxxxx, mi primer regalo xDDD, GRacias, pronto te hare Uno x3 x333 ¡¡¡¡CHULISIMOOOOO!!!! GRACIAS *O* NO SABES COMO ME ENCANTO!! *O* y al que lo haya dibujado, le salio muy bien, mira guapa, te daré tambien un regalo, se que debiste etar un tiempo buscando imagenes de aipom ¿no? pues vale la pena darte algun regalo de gracias, TE QUIERO GUAPAAAA Y.... ¡Feliz Otoño! te quiero wapa ~Aipomxita~ Mijumaru! Dime algo! Em... Chachan!!! Aki esta el regalo que te prometi: Archivo:Gardevoir_para_Anabell-Cynda.jpg tiene algo de mala calidad, pero es lo mejor que me encontre (no lo hice yop) espero que te guste, pondre mi firma sin color por las prisas: ~Rin Kagamine~ La chinchou magica 20:53 22 sep 2010 (UTC) >< ¡¡ME ENCANTÓ 'el regalo!!¡¡LO AMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!x3 Ten por seguro q un día d estos t daré uno.^^ Yo,la fan de Infernape y jirachis shinys x3 e.w.e ami tmb me gusta VULPIX Y NINETALES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! veo que eres muy buena persona ,y me encantan tus novelas quieres ser mi amgia???' 19:20 23 sep 2010 (UTC)[[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!]] gracias !!! graciasss aqui te dedico uno de mis diujos , aunque no es de vulpix es d e mi otro poke favorito !!!! Archivo:Choroneko.png Lo sabia Pero quien es es el pokefan no se que no se que o es otro? [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ѕιℓνєя яℓz']] 22:39 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno le dije a un admin de wikia para que bloquee ese user y su IP [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ѕιℓνєя яℓz']] 22:44 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Bueno le avise y le dije al admin de wikia [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ gℓα¢єση мα¢нσ ']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ѕιℓνєя яℓz']] 22:52 24 sep 2010 (UTC) Pá ti. Ya que me has hecho un regalo, quería hacerte otro. Archivo:regaloparaanabel.png Espero que te guste. Usuario:Eeveeneon Haha x3 Síi, obvio q sé xD Tmbn es el cumpleaños de Google y de Paula x3 Weeh! ya qiieroo q salga su nuevo disco xD PD: AMO tu novela (la d terror) me meo d risa x33 єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 15:42 27 sep 2010 (UTC) Feliz, feliz no cumpleaños x33 Llamemos al sombrerero locoo, wehh, a festejar un no cumpleañoos!! Toyy loqiitaa x33 Ya qiieroo ver cómo qeda ese cap xD єν¡ℓ αηgєℓ 15:54 27 sep 2010 (UTC) hola soy chiroro , muchas veces te e visto editando una novela , en la que ponia galicia , eres de alli??? yo sip =) naci en a coruña me encanta esa novela tuya , y tu user esta genial contestame plis =) [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 18:27 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ochizodiiii!! ¡CLARO!MI hermano tambien es gallego , los 2 de a coruña ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA GALICIAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 18:34 27 sep 2010 (UTC) ochizodiiii!! ¡CLARO!MI hermano tambien es gallego , los 2 de a coruña ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VIVA GALICIAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 18:34 27 sep 2010 (UTC) amoooooo a ese pokemooon yo adooooorooo a purugly cualquier dia de estos te encuentras un regalo en tu discuuu wapaaaa [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:28 28 sep 2010 (UTC) para tiiii toma un regalito para la gallega de pokespectaculos Vigo es precioooosooo *O* adooorooo galicia ¡VIVA LOS GALLEGOS DE PEE! Archivo:677921512_1893154.gif[[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 12:54 28 sep 2010 (UTC) k no es pa taantooo es precioso pero solo es un rgalo de amistad por cierto TE GUSTAN LOS JONAS BROTHERS????? A MI ME ENCAAAAAANTAAN ME VOY A COMPRAR CAMP ROCK 2 Y EL CD CON LA MUSICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA [[User:Chiroro56|'☆✿HInata club☆✿☆']] [[Usuario discusión:Chiroro56|'the best frieeeend♪']] 13:04 28 sep 2010 (UTC) hola... disculpa solo te queria desir que en mi novela el caballero vampiro ya no hay cupo para vampiro con otros poderes sorry u.u pero si kieres puedes ser una humana ellos son muy importantes en mi historia hasta van a tener un capitulo solo para ellos n.n bueno hay me dises sip...?¿'el gato de chesire encontraste mi cabeza...?¿ traemela...!' 22:15 30 sep 2010 (UTC) hola quieres ser mi amiga? a si puedo estar en la tercera de miedos entre....JA 20:17 1 oct 2010 (UTC) RE mi pkemon favorito es swampert y a ti te pongo como kirlia? a si gracias por dejarme estar en la 3 JA 21:14 1 oct 2010 (UTC) ok Nombre:ryuu Cara MM:Archivo:Cara de Electrike.png Peli a parodiar:Ghostface --JA 14:28 2 oct 2010 (UTC) scream ok esa peli (amo las de miedo :3)JA 14:38 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Clarooooo! Me encantaria! Dime que pokémon te pongo para mi lista de amigos En serio te gusta Aguila Roja? Pues mi novela me la ha plajiado el usuario Torterra machacador la hice yo antes, va y se la copia. Así que lo he denunciado a los administradores xD Meloia 15:25 2 oct 2010 (UTC) O.ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas ¡ME ENCANTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YO TAMBIEN TE HARE UN REGALO! SI SEÑOR! Meloia 15:46 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Exacto Si que es para tanto! NO SABES QUANTO ME GUSTA! Tu regalo es este: Archivo:Regalo_Para_Anabel_de_Meloia.png No esta tan chulo como el que me has hecho a mi pero... Espero que te guste Y.. Exacto, mi pokémon favorito es Meloia Meloia 16:06 2 oct 2010 (UTC) >/////////////////< Muchas gracias xD Yo tambien estoy un poco loca (solo cuando quiero) Y cuando me enfado no te digo... Hoy poonen Aguila roja en el clan tv xD Viste el episodio del jueves? PD: Me alegro de que te guste mi regalo Meloia 16:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) >/////////////////< Muchas gracias xD Yo tambien estoy un poco loca (solo cuando quiero) Y cuando me enfado no te digo... Hoy poonen Aguila roja en el clan tv xD Viste el episodio del jueves? PD: Me alegro de que te guste mi regalo Meloia 16:21 2 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡¡¡¿¿¿UNA PELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII??!!! ¡¿UNA PELIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?! ¡TOMA YA! Te cuento una anecdota del episodio de aguila roja? És un poco liosa pero a lo mejor lo comprendes Como Irene és la hija del rey, és la hermana de gonzalo , y como el comisario és el hermano de gonzalo también es el hermano de irene, entonces irene se ha casado con su hermano. Y como el comisario és el padre de nuño, eso significa que es el sobrino de gonzalo y el primo de alonso y entonces lucrecia seria la tia de alonso. Yo también me lie, pero se trata de ir deduciendo. PD: Soy de Granada, en Andalucia Meloia 16:33 2 oct 2010 (UTC) woola woola amiga, no te importa estar en mi novela ¿no? =D es ke te puse como ralts x333, Bueno gracias [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] FIRE! Perdon por el titulo estoy viciado con la cancion FIRE si puedes ser brillante en camp rock 2 the final jam [[User:El glaceon macho|'єℓ νєя∂α∂єяσ яєу ∂є ρє']][[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'ƒυтα¢нιмαяυ яℓz']] 19:05 2 oct 2010 (UTC) TT_TT se acabo miedos en el campamento :'( jajaja vas a empezar la 3? JA 15:17 3 oct 2010 (UTC) re a mi me toca algo asi (hacer unas tareas de mier**) JA 15:30 3 oct 2010 (UTC) TT_TT mi profesora de matematicas es un mastodonte y me toca su clase 4 dias a la semana TT_TT JA 15:44 3 oct 2010 (UTC) u.u a mi me toca matepu**** 16 horas a la semana (casi todos los dias) JA 15:48 3 oct 2010 (UTC) :O solo tengo 10 años JA 15:51 3 oct 2010 (UTC) si estoy en 5 de primaria pero entro a las 7 y salgo a las 4 (4 horas de matematicas casi todos los dias y ese libro tiene como 300 paginas)JA 15:55 3 oct 2010 (UTC) y lo peor es... en mi colegio solo hay ... profesoras que fuman y se emborrachan con el director JA 16:01 3 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades o algo así XD Has sido elegida para entrar a Cronicas de una aventura Pokémon: La aventura de Lian Seras iris pero tendras otro nombre dime como kieres llamarte. Apareceras aprtir del capitulo: Perdidos en el Bosque Atte:%:.:._»♪Ƶα੮Һo♪«_®.:.:% 00:28 5 oct 2010 (UTC) ewe Estoy escribiendo una cancion x3, Me da flojera escribirte el motivo, asi ke te copiare lo ke le puse a ivi : lo se es ke lo he estado posponiendo muchas veces, pero si lo hago, lo haria sin ganas y quedaria aburrido, Le cambie la fecha(no en la pagina), si ahora voy a lanzar el primer capitulo en Noviembre. Cuando Salga en español la Segunda Temporada de Glee, En latinoamerica x33. Sietno los inconvenientes x333 GRacias por comprender Holaaa n.n Holaa, soyy mimi, mira, te qeria hacer una pregunta, qieres ser mi amiga? Porfa respondemee! мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 22:43 9 oct 2010 (UTC) O.O Uoooohh Uoooohhh o.o como has podido adivinar que es Glameow? Te lo ha dicho Chiro verdad x3? Pero una cosa, es Kirlia? o.o yo creia que era ... no seee... CINDAQUIL X3 мιмι-¢нαи, ℓα ριηтσяα єη ρяα¢тιι¢αѕ! 22:57 9 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Claaaroo!! n//n Obvio me encantaría ser tu amiga, me caiste muy bien! Y si me encanta tu historia xD Yo una vez quise escribir una historia de Ranger pero no la escribi porque.... ¡Ya ni me acuerdo! xDDD Ah, y te queria agradecer por inscribirte en mi novela n.n ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 15:07 10 oct 2010 (UTC) xDDD Gracias, ah y ¿te pondré como cyndaquil si? Y me explicas la expresión: me da por la nariz? Es que no la conozco. Y otra cosita, reharé mi usuario por lo que tardaré un rato en ponerte ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 15:16 10 oct 2010 (UTC) AAAhh!! xDD (lo que estoy haciendo ya se esta volviendo spam) Y gracias por explicarme ~ ¡La Sombrerera Loca!~ ~¿Tomamos el té? Pues ven aquí~ 15:30 10 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Por supuesto! Así, de paso, también me podrías ayudar en mi página y en mi pokénovela. Saludos, [[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 21:01 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, Anabel. Me gustaría que me ayudaras con mi página de usuario (el color y todo eso), y también con mi pokénovela (¿de verdad que te gusta ?^^) y con lo de las expresiones de las caras de MM. Saludos, [[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 14:41 11 oct 2010 (UTC) uan pregunta que significa te'' jo...robas? estaba en miedos entre almohadas (la volvi a leer) JA 15:55 11 oct 2010 (UTC)'' pues... Pues me gustaría que me ayudaras a ponerle color a mi página, y a ponerla en orden; en mi pokénovela cómo separarlos por capítulos. Gracias, [[Usuario:Infernape 93|'''La entrenadora ígnea]]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 19:20 11 oct 2010 (UTC) woola Por ser mi mejor amiga x33333. GRacias por tu amistad, Aki un huevito x3. Se abrira a las 800 ediciones x3. Archivo:Huevo_de_cynda_para_anabel.png [[Usuario:Pokiity12|'☼ Giovi ☼']] [[Usuario Discusión:Pokiity12|'Preguntas aki n.n']] Ya? Ya de ha acabado la saga miedos? jooooooooooo... tienes que hacer otra novela con caras MM, que te salen guay. El Lumineonluminoso Mola!!!! He visto la de la vida de un cindaquil... ¡me encanta! ¿Puedo salir? (me da igual como, pero a ser posible no me pongas como matón del cole). Si la respuesta es sí, si me pones como lumineon o eevee, mejor que mejor El Lumineonluminoso Podria... ...aparecer en la vida de una cyndaquil? es que me gusta mucho [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 18:10 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias!!!! Muchas Gracias =D pokemon Totodile o Croconaw y nombre Sasuke(ewe deberia dejar de desesperarme por esa pelea) y con audiciones ewe podria ser posible que hagas todo el mundo quiere entrar [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[Usuario discusión:El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 18:22 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Me encantó!!! Gracias por dejarme salir (es verdad, en mate soy malísimo). Solo te digo una cosa. Anda pendiente de la proxima edición que haga de elementos. Puede que te lleves alguna sorpresa... El Lumineonluminoso hooola M gusto bastante y es dificil k m ria Puedes ponerme 1 porygon-z y yo a ti kual?Detectado bucle de plantilla: Usuario:Whiteorblack/Firma 11:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 16:09 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye t gustaría slair en mi novela? sk m falta gente...miralo en mi pag de user X cierto sta xula tu nueva novelaDetectado bucle de plantilla: Usuario:Whiteorblack/Firma 11:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) 17:03 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Miralo en mi novela hay una pekeña descripcion Po si acaso... Por si no lo has pillado vas a salir mas en la 2ª temporada que en la primera. y vas a salir... bueno... quería darte un adelanto. Pero no quiero que se entere nadie mas hasta que termine la temporada. Tiene que ocurrirsenos un modo de de que te lo mande sin que nadie mas lo pueda leer. El Lumineonluminoso Listo! Te lo voy a enviar por correo. soy ivipoke, de cuenta hotmail. El Lumineonluminoso Ya está ahí creo que te he dado detalles de sobra, ¿no? En cuanto al osito, yo mataría a tu profe, pero como pareces tan psicopata como dices ser, toma pastillas contra comometomeselpeloconotracosadeestastemetereunaostiaqueveraslasestrellitis. pues eres la 5° x3 Pero igual gracias y cumplo 13 x3333, ayer tuve mi fiesta x3 amanezi en la escalera del departamento de mi amiga con mi amiga owo x3 me duele la cabeza pero ya tome una pastilla x333. GRacias amiga x33 PD: te aviso ya ke se abrio xDD, es ke he estado ocuapda, cuidalo Archivo:Huevo de cynda para anabel.png > Archivo:Cyndaquil OCPA.png xD ok si el aro 2 esa pelicula mola *O*JA 19:33 19 oct 2010 (UTC) mm mm gracias por el Regalo.(ewe). y tu cyndaqquil.. evolucionara cuando tu quieras =D ok Sube el sprite evolucionado por favor y yo tengo 830 ediciones -.-' [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 21:00 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Yo pongo mi limite y aparte tambien puedo agarrar ese glaceon? [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 21:12 22 oct 2010 (UTC) .-. puedo cojer el huevo de mudkip MOLA JA 21:18 22 oct 2010 (UTC) .-. que vergüenza pues no se que verguenza como sea(solo el mudkip) el mudkip ED! Me quedo con el glaceon [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa']] 21:39 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok No es raro que yo tenga un futachimaru ED y si tengo menos que las 870 asi que eclosiona a las 870 [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηggℓα¢єση']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'νιναη ℓσѕ gℓα¢єση']] 17:31 24 oct 2010 (UTC) ---...--- si cogelos J A 19:34 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta Aqui esta tu huevo pokémon ralts: Archivo:Huevo_de_ralts_LGP.png Su información: Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Gruñido Eclosionara a las 952 ediciones hechas Usuario:cindaquilytogekiss POSS: No te avisare cuando eclosione, ademas ya eclosiono a si muchas gracias ya la voy a crear Beto33 21:41 24 oct 2010 (UTC) .__. un favor grande porfa puede que me halla ido de la wiki pero seguimos siendo amigos verdad? a si anabell sera q.... ya se me fui pero puedo aparecer en miedos en halloween?J A 01:03 25 oct 2010 (UTC) sisisisi ya nos conociamos si kiero ser tu amogo Beto33 19:00 25 oct 2010 (UTC) hola Soy Luisinal lei lo de la ficha que tal si me das la lista de algunas pelis que todavia no han parodiado . Sequire siendo l mismo Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Alonso mi perso:extrovertido .bye ,si quieres tu elige la peli. EsTOy lOqUiTo lOcO 22:47 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye... Cómo adopto a Slugma???Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG""[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Vocaloid,Melodía Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Arcoiris del Cristal Lunar!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 21:24 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Cuidalo bien n.n Bueno, aqi esta lo qe me pediste, un huevito de Eevee,cuidalo muy bien, y si qieres qe evolucione, dimelo! Archivo:PokeTienda_2.png Se abrira con 1.250 edits n.n La criadora, cuidadora de huevitos, y la dueña de la PokeTienda x3 holas te puedo preguntar una cosa???? mi skitty ya nacio como lo evoluciono a delcattyLotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 23:35 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola....!!!! Hola, queria preguntarte si quieres ser mi amiga pero si no, no pasa nada =D LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 13:06 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Adoptalos Gracias por adoptar a estos pokemon sin hogar: Archivo:Shaymin_forma_cielo_OCPA_brillante.png Shayyyyyyy!!!(muchas gracias por adoptarme!!!) Archivo:Huevo_Azurill_Misty.png .......... (los huevos no hablan) Eclosionara a las 1.050 ediciones, evolucionara a marill a las 1.100 ediciones y a azumarill a las 1.200 ediciones Bye LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 13:27 28 oct 2010 (UTC) PD. agregame como tu amiga como un leafeon y un quilava Ok Slugma devuelto Archivo:Slugma_OCPA.png y te entrego esto:Archivo:Piedra_agua.png...Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG""[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Vocaloid,Melodía Lunar!']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'Arcoiris del Cristal Lunar!']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.PNG 17:27 28 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡An! Alias: Azura (H) Hola An! ¿cómo estas? Estaba de paso por PE y queria saber como te encontrabas xD No he tenido el tiempo suficiente ni las ganas xD de editar mis amigos ya que son bastantes, pero apenas lo hago no me olvidaré de ponerte! Te queria preguntar, que te parece tu personaje en mi novela. Espero que te guste tu interpretación como la aprendis de la Sargento Musim Semi (Pobre de ti u.u'') xD. Te agradezco por haber comentado en mi novela y que te haya gustado. Cuidate! La siempre loca: ~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 19:37 28 oct 2010 (UTC) PD: Estoy acelerada proque escribo con inspiración el cap 4 de M.M Torturadora TOT Torturadora TOT Yo no soy buena para las adivinanzas (? xDDD NI idea cual podria ser tu idea ¬o¬ (? Naa en serio, no tengo idea xD. Y gracias por lo de la novela, me alegra que tu personaje este bien n.n '''~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 20:13 28 oct 2010 (UTC) kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kyaa!! ¿Desde cuando digo Kya?! ewe ¡Gracias por nominarla!! Arigatou! Arigatou! '''~ ¡Arriba los Sombreros!~ ~Hablen con la Loca~ 20:55 28 oct 2010 (UTC) ewe no se que titulo poner Pues si, si puedes ser la presentadora chica y reservarlo tambien. Si lo reservas pues intentalo poner lo antes posible ^^. Hermes12 17:38 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues si (que repetido soy lol) Si si, de pokémon ponme a grovyle o giaru. Hermes12 18:09 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Ralts Archivo:Ralts_OCPA.png.. A subido: 3 NIVELES Nivel actual: 8lv Sus PS: 25 Ataques: -gruñido -Confusión (nuevo) Cindaquilytogekiss 20:20 29 oct 2010 (UTC) un regalito =3 Hola!!!!!! ahora estoy de muy buen humor y como tu tienes un gardevoir.... aqui un regalooo Archivo:Gardevoir_cristal.gif es un gardevoir de brillo =3 BYE LaChikaMasCool...!!!! 20:45 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui tienes: Tu huevito: Archivo:Huevo_misterium_1H.png Se abrira con 50 ediciones, evolucionara a las 80 y evolucionara a su ultima forma cuando llegues a las 110. Cuando hayas cumplido las ediciones, avisame ^^. ediciones Hola An, ya he llegado a las 90 ediciones. ¿Como hago que eclosione el huevo? Archivo: Huevo de Pikachu by Anabel.png Saludos, --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 12:15 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Wiii!!! Gracias Bel :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:54 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Hola Anabelll- Cynda. Sobre la pregunta sobre que si fueramos amigos la respuesta es sí. Y ya que veo que ha la gente le gusta tanto la novela de smugleaf, intentaré hacer más hueco en mi agenda. Piplupmander 20:54 30 oct 2010 (UTC)[[User:Piplupmander|'Piplupmander']] [[User Talk:Piplupmander|'¿Decías?']] Tu ganaste! Ganaste la poke-rifa: Aqui esta tu deoxys (forma normal): Archivo:Deoxys_NB.png Lv: 25 PS: 62 Ataques: -Repetición -Tinieblas -Doble Equipo -Desarme 186.113.124.33 22:45 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Tu ganaste! Ganaste la poke-rifa: Aqui esta tu deoxys (forma normal): Archivo:Deoxys_NB.png Lv: 25 PS: 62 Ataques: -Repetición -Tinieblas -Doble Equipo -Desarme 186.113.124.33 22:45 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Aqui esta huevo pokémon de charmander: Archivo:Huevo_de_charmander_LGP.png Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Arañazo -Gruñido Cindaquilytogekiss 22:56 30 oct 2010 (UTC) ss Aqui esta huevo pokémon de charmander: Archivo:Huevo_de_charmander_LGP.png Lv: 5 PS: 19 Ataques: -Arañazo -Gruñido Cindaquilytogekiss 22:56 30 oct 2010 (UTC) re: 1. en 1.167 ediciones 2. ok Cindaquilytogekiss 23:59 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Por favor en tus amigos Pon como usuario a mi un Archivo:Cara_de_Snorunt.png no de Archivo:Cara_de_Togekiss.png Por favor Cindaquilytogekiss 00:28 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Felicidades Felicitaciones sobreviviste a Saw 1: Kanto, en la trama eres una secuas que te hiciste pasar por victima, por esa razon obtuviste!!: Archivo:Placa de Saw 1- Kanto.png. Gracias por jugar el Juego. Giovi x3 Miraa! Tu huevo ha hecho una raja del que ha salido... ¡Dratini! Archivo:Dratini_Pt_brillante.pngAnda que suerte, ha nacido brillante ^^ Hermes12 16:17 2 nov 2010 (UTC) holaa Me han hablado muy bien de ti me encanta tu pagina y pareces amistosa ^.^ te gustaría ser mi amiga? --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:32 2 nov 2010 (UTC) mmm...vale...acabo de leer el mensaje que tengo de los huevos pokémon..qe coincidencia jeje bueno ya sabes qe si qiero ser tu amiga jeje Título...no tengo mucha inspiración El mío es Lucario y mi 2º es Celebi. Me encanta esa pokénovela la verdad de las que he visto es una de las que más me gustan ^.^ --Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 16:52 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Duda? Oye el huevo de Archivo:Huevo_de_Aipom.pngque me regalaste abre a las 100 ediciones a partir de la que tenia o que el contador de ediciones llegue a 100 Gracias Por leer Archivo:Glaceon_DP.pngBeto33 21:18 3 nov 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Glaceon_Pt_2.png Ay muchas Gracias gracias por todo Archivo:Glaceon_Pt_2.pngBeto33 21:37 3 nov 2010 (UTC)Archivo:Glaceon_Pt_2.png si quiero ser tu amigo benja_be al rescate 14:42 4 nov 2010 (UTC) quiero comprar una piedra lunar porfavor'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja' 11:55 6 nov 2010 (UTC) cambio te doy esta archivo:Piedra hoja.pngde la guarderia sunnyside'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja' 12:09 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! Biennnn ya han eclosionado mis huevitos pokémon...¿¿Sabes?? estoy tan contenta y me caes tan bien que te he hecho un regalin ^.^ espero que te guste:Archivo:GKR para Anabell.gif Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 14:07 6 nov 2010 (UTC) grax!! Otra vez diciendote gracias jeje ^.^ Me encanta el regalo que cosita mas monaa xD 'Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk]] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 14:32 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola hola, como estas, tu pedido de pokemon: Archivo:Piplup_NB.png pipluuupip (gracias =3).... evolucionara a las 1250 ediciones y evolucionara por ultima vez a las 1275 ediciones Archivo:Growlithe_NB.pnggroww!!!! (sere tu mejor amigo=D ) evolucionara a las 1250 ediciones ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥'♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥'ʚϊɞ 15:17 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Disculpa... Veras... Aqui solo se permiten Pokémons de la primera, seguna y tercera generacion, Deberias cambiar al personaje con el que te has inscrito, si no me temo, que tendre que borrarte, pero si lo cambias, no pasa nada ''Victor, Taro en Pokémon'''' ''¿Hay algo que quieras saber?' 18:02 6 nov 2010 (UTC) tus pokemon n_n aqui tienes a tus pokemon: Archivo:Dialga_Pt.png Archivo:Lugia_NB.png Archivo:Cherrim_OCPA.png cherrim sabe usar dia soleador, cambialo de forma cuando quieras Archivo:Cherrim_con_tiempo_soleado_OCPA.png Archivo:Choroneko_NB.pngevolucionara a las 1250 ediciones Archivo:Cyndasaur.png estoy trabajando en su evolucion y cuando la termine podras evolucionarlo ʚϊɞ'♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥Archivo:Shikijika_icon.gif♥♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥ʚϊɞ 18:45 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Oye... Oye...¿¿Como consigo esos objetos de tu guardería?? Esque quiero el carameloraro xD gracias y chaoo Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'''Shyrk]] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 18:54 6 nov 2010 (UTC) Te vale? A cambio del carameloraro...Te vale esto ^.^ espero qe te guste: Archivo:Regalo para Anabel by Shyrk^.gifArchivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:23 6 nov 2010 (UTC) jeje perdona no sabia ^.^ aun asi me quedo el caramelo?? xD Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:39 6 nov 2010 (UTC) tu huevo archivo:Huevo de Mew shiny (GS).png--'Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja' 12:30 7 nov 2010 (UTC) AHORA archivo:Mew OCPA brillante.png cuidalo muy bien Lotsa, buajajajaja adopta los huevos y libralos de mi malda buajajajajaja 14:35 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Siii Yujuuu me tocó el reshiram graciasss me encanta adoptarrrr xD !! Por cierto me encantan tus pokénovelas me estoy leyendo unas cuantas ^.^Archivo:Lucario Pt.png[[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'Shyrk']] · [[Usuario:Reina Suprema Pokemon Carmen|'86xD']] 19:46 7 nov 2010 (UTC) An ! Tenées tiiempo o es muii tardee alláa en españa ? es qe qiiero qe te metaas acáa---> http://xat.com/Fansclubdepokemon sii no podés no hay problema e.e ємσтισηαℓ ♥ вє αѕ уσυ αяє 22:53 7 nov 2010 (UTC) ss Gracias por llegar a la final de Snow el reality, una placa para que la conserves: --'Poder del 'Archivo:Tipo_hielo.gif [[Usuario Discusión:Cindaquilytogekiss|'Increible, No?']] 02:42 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Jajaja XDDDDD Gracias Anna te puedo agregar en mis amigos?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:48 8 nov 2010 (UTC) SI Exactamente! Ahora mismito te agrego!! nwn [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:56 8 nov 2010 (UTC) PD Tambien te agrego en el MSN x3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:57 8 nov 2010 (UTC) un problema Mira, me ha pasado que al poner una placa en mi página, pues...me la he cargado (en sentido figurado). ¿Me lo podrías arreglar? Gracias, --[[Usuario:Infernape 93|'La entrenadora ígnea']]·[[Usuario Discusión:Infernape 93|'¿Necesitas ayuda?']] 15:46 9 nov 2010 (UTC)